Bas les masques !
by Rune Aun
Summary: Kakashi ouvrit difficilement les yeux, craignant plus que n'importe quoi, cette lumière blanche et aveuglante qu'il retrouvait chaque fois qu'il finissait en centre hospitalier. Mais cette fois-ci, rien de tout ça. C'était confortable et ça sentait chez lui. Ce détail le fit tilter. Quelqu'un a donc eu la bonté de le ramener dans son appartement? YAOI/LEMON/OOC petit OS.


**Bas les masques**

 _Kakashi. Dis-moi, Kakashi. A quoi penses-tu derrière ton masque ? As-tu la nausée ? As-tu peur ? Que se cache-t-il derrière tes yeux, Kakashi ? Es-tu heureux ? Je me pose tout le temps ces questions, quand je te regarde. Est-ce que tu me vois derrière ton livre ? Kakashi, s'il te plait. J'aimerais que tu me regardes avec ces yeux que j'imagine si tendre. Kakashi, mon cher Kakashi._

Kakashi ne savait pas du tout comment il avait réussi à se trainer jusqu'aux portes du village. Il tenait à peine debout sur ses jambes, et sa vision n'était même plus fiable. Plus il avançait, plus elle se troublait. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entré, il s'écroula, incapable de tenir plus longtemps. Juste avant qu'il ne heurte le sol, il sentit une paire de bras le rattraper de justesse. Mais il était beaucoup trop exténué pour faire un quelconque rapprochement avec qui que ce soit. Ce n'était probablement pas la personne qu'il attendait de toute façon. Il s'autorisa alors à fermer les yeux, priant simplement ne pas rester à l'hôpital trop longtemps cette fois-ci.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, craignant plus que n'importe quoi, cette lumière blanche et aveuglante qu'il retrouvait chaque fois qu'il finissait en centre hospitalier. Mais cette fois-ci, rien de tout ça. Pas d'odeur de médecin. Ça sentait bon. C'était confortable et ça sentait chez lui. Ce détail le fit tilter. Quelqu'un a donc eu la bonté de le ramener dans son appartement? Il tenta de se redresser, soudainement attiré par l'odeur de nourriture émanant de la cuisine de son petit logement. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette vision qui s'offrait à lui. Naruto, affolé, essayait désespérément de se débattre avec un livre de cuisine quelconque, comme s'il lisait un parchemin crypté dans un langage inconnu de quiconque. Il avait une moue adorable, dans son tablier vert foncé. En cet instant, il ressemblait beaucoup à Kushina, se dit-il. Mais là n'était pas la question. Pourquoi diable était-il dans sa cuisine ? Pourquoi était-il en train de faire à manger ? Etait-ce lui qui l'avait ramené ? La douleur le rappela à l'ordre. Il ne se souvenait même pas comment il s'en était sorti. Il avait probablement agit sur le coup de l'adrénaline. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, il avait de multiples plaies plus ou moins profondes. Naruto l'avait soigné. Vraiment, il lui en devait une. Le concerné se retourna, alerté par les gémissements de douleurs de l'Hatake, et se précipita vers lui.

« Restez couché, 'ttebayo ! Vous voyez bien que vous n'êtes pas en état, Kakashi-sensei… »

La mine inquiète que le blond affichait était vraiment plaisante à voir. Ses yeux humide infiniment bleu lui avait manqué, tout ce temps. Mais ça, il ne pourrait probablement jamais l'avouer de vive voix. De toute façon, les calmants le faisaient probablement délirer. Naruto ne pouvait pas s'être rendu compte aussi rapidement de son retour. Mais la douleur le frappa une nouvelle fois, comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Naruto réagit alors de manière vive, et s'empressa de retourner le Jounin doucement.

« Je vais refaire vos bandages, tenez-vous tranquille, Sensei. »

Sa voix était autoritaire, et n'appelait pas de réponses. Kakashi ne sut plus qui d'eux deux était l'ainé finalement. D'une main habile, Naruto défit ses bandages avec minutie, et s'empara du kit de soin déjà mit à disposition sur la table de chevet. Depuis combien de temps s'occupait-il de lui ? Il n'avait même pas remit son rapport à la Gondaime. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement combien de temps cette affaire avait duré. 3 peut être 4 mois. Il sentit la main froide de Naruto trembler dans son dos.

« Je… On était mort d'inquiétude. »

Il tentait de garder un ton neutre dans sa voix, mais ses émotions la trahissaient. Elle était faible, suppliante. Kakashi fût piqué par la curiosité, beaucoup plus que son cœur qui se tordait dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas réalisé que sa mission avait duré si longtemps.

« Je suis désolée, Naruto. »

Répondit-il simplement. La prise de Naruto se fit ferme, comme un reproche, et Kakashi se mordit la lèvre, dans une plainte silencieuse. Il l'avait mérité, celle-là. Naruto lui en voulait visiblement. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Après tout, il était ninja. Il tenta de se retourner vers Naruto, mais celui le bloqua brusquement.

« Non ! Je… J'ai pas finis. La blessure s'est rouverte. »

Ces mots finissaient en murmures presque inaudible. L'argenté resta alors docile. L'ambiance était soudainement devenue pesante, chacun perdu dans sa propre pensée. Le blond avait fini de le soigner depuis un moment déjà. Mais sur le moment, le gris était trop occupé à réfléchir pour s'en rendre compte. Naruto redessinait les côtes de son sensei, avec les doigts, dans un geste machinal. Il retraçait chaque cicatrice qu'il voyait, sur cette peau si pâle. Elle ne paraissait pas si douce aux premiers abords. Elle était laiteuse, et les cicatrices ne gâchaient rien de sa beauté. Kakashi trouvait le comportement du blond étrange, mais le touché de ses doigts étaient vraiment agréable, alors il n'en fit rien. Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Comment as-tu su ? »

Questionna-il doucement. Il se retourna cette fois-ci, mettant fin à ce contact à presque à contrecœur. Mais il voulait voir le visage de Naruto. Non, il avait besoins de voir son visage. Celui-ci parut surpris, et peut être un peu déçu et décontenancé.

« J'ai sentis votre chakra, fit-il simplement. Je suis venue tous les jours, aux portes du village pendant plus d'un mois… »

Kakashi le coupa.

« Tutoie-moi, s'il te plait… Je ne suis plus ton Sensei depuis longtemps. »

Naruto esquissa un sourire. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Il continua alors sa tirade.

« Lorsque je suis rentré de mission et que j'ai constaté que vous… TU, corrigea-t-il, n'étais toujours pas rentré au village, j'ai... J'ai paniqué. Mais la vieille ne voulait pas m'envoyer te chercher. »

Le Jounin se sentait coupable. Soudain, l'odeur de brûlé les ramena à la réalité.

« Oh non, non, non ! Le repas, hors de question que ça brûle encore cette fois-ci dattebayo ! »

Il se précipita vers les lieux de la catastrophe. Difficilement, Kakashi se leva à sa suite. Il poussa Naruto légèrement sur le côté, et tenta de rattraper les dégâts. Il prit la première cuillère à proximité et commença par goûter ce qui ressemblait de près, peut-être plus de loin à un curry. Il grimaça.

« Naruto, donne-moi la boite d'épices qui se trouve à ta droite. »

Le blond s'exécuta, perdant ses moyens. Il aurait au moins pu mettre un t-shirt, se surprit-il à penser, gêner. Il lui donna la dite boîte et l'admira du coin de l'œil. L'image qui s'offrait à lui était indescriptible.

« Si j'avais su que tu savais cuisiner, je t'aurais demandé des conseil plus souvent. » Fit-il remarquer restant bloqué sur ses mains. Kakashi sembla le remarquer, et finit par lui poser la question.

« Naruto, tu agis bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure. Tu ne m'as pas regardé une seul fois dans les yeux. »

Naruto se figea, et se gratta l'arrière du crâne gêné. Pointant son visage de l'autre, toujours sans regarder, puis balbutia quelques mots à peine audible.

« V… Ton masque… Tu ne portes pas ton masque… Enfin, je veux dire, je suis curieux, mais je ne veux pas paraître indiscret non plus. Je respecte ça. »

C'était tout ? Kakashi éclata de rire, puis se tordit, se rappelant qu'à la base, il était quand même convalescent.

« Tu peux regarder, Naruto. C'est rien d'autre qu'un visage.

_ Après tout ce cinéma que vous nous aviez fait à l'époque sur ce mystère ? Il suffisait simplement de demander ?!

_ C'était beaucoup trop amusant de vous voir languir.

_ Je peux vraiment… ? murmura-t-il, impatient.

_ Si je te le dis. Répondit-il simplement, haussant les épaules. »

Naruto releva alors la tête, hésitant. Kakashi Hatake, sans son masque. Naruto resta coi. Son visage, ses lèvres, son menton, tout était bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche tant sa surprise était grande. Il était beau. Divinement beau, pour un homme de plus de dix ans plus vieux que lui. Son cœur rata un battement. Kakashi se concentrait sur le rattrapage de ce plat, et ne se rendit pas compte de la réaction qu'il avait engendrée. Parce que vraiment, s'ils mangeaient ça, il finirait pour de bon à l'hôpital. Le Jinchuriki mit fin à sa contemplation, lorsque Kakashi lui sourit, l'invitant à passer à table après de laborieuses aventures pour arriver à un résultat relativement mangeable. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir Naruto rougir dans sa précipitation, et esquissa un sourire, plutôt satisfait de faire encore de l'effet malgré les aléas du temps, et du métier. Ils s'assirent à table, et le silence régna. Plus gênant cette fois. Naruto rêvassait, n'osant toujours pas relever la tête. Il triturait sa nourriture, pensif.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? J'ai rattrapé comme j'ai pu, désolé. » S'excusa l'ainé.

Le blond s'empressa de lui répondre à son tour. Le repas était beaucoup trop délicieux. Mais il était resté pour s'occuper du Jounin, et non le contraire.

«Maa, je ne voulais pas te vexer. »

S'excusa-t-il platement. Et le reste du repas continua ainsi. Ils débarrassèrent dans cette même ambiance, impropre au comportement habituellement bruyant de Naruto. Il était… Réservé. Comme si Hinata avait pris possession de lui. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il essaya alors une approche, la curiosité gagnant plus qu'elle ne devrait. Il passa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, pendant que celui-ci faisait la vaisselle. Il lâcha à la fois le chiffon et l'assiette, rouge pivoine, et sans voix. Intéressant, songea-t-il. Il se pencha alors, avec une lenteur terrifiante, frôlant les lèvres de Naruto, figé par ce qui se passait. Il finit par l'embrasser, avec une tendresse qui dépassait sa raison. Etait-t-il supposé aller si loin ? Il ne savait plus. Il en avait juste eu terriblement envie. Le baiser était doux, et le gris était incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre en cet instant, qu'au goût sucré des lèvres de Naruto. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était beau. Ni à quel point il sentait si bon. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'en savait rien. Probablement les médicaments, se dit-il une nouvelle fois à lui-même. C'était beaucoup plus simple de se justifier de cette manière. Au bout de quelques instants, à bout de souffle, le jeune Chunin le repoussa, sous le choc, haletant, et l'air peiné. J'ai merdé, fût les seuls mots qui vinrent à l'esprit de Kakashi à ce moment. Naruto baissa la tête, et serra les poings.

« Je suis désolée Nar…

_ Ce n'est rien. Vraiment, mentit-il. »

Naruto ramassa les déprit de porcelaine, et s'empressa de sortir du champ de vision de l'Hatake, le bousculant un peu dans sa hâte. Kakashi décida simplement de s'allonger sur son lit, un bras sur la figure. Il ne savait surtout PAS quoi faire. Et il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi. Mais le blond le rendait ivre ce soir. Ivre. Il soupira. Il n'avait même pas prêté attention au jeune homme, qui était revenu près de lui, presque timidement. Naruto s'accroupit au bord du lit, et posa sa tête dans ses bras, sur le rebord du lit.

« J'étais surpris. » maugréa-il la voix tremblante.

Kakashi se redressa sur les coudes, réalisant comme ces mots, sa voix, son être tout entier, sonnait comme un aveu. Est-ce que Naruto… L'aimait ? Non, non, non. Il y avait beaucoup trop de facteurs à prendre en compte… N'est-ce pas ? Kakashi se sentait confus, regrettant son masque si pratique pour cacher ses expressions. Le cadet releva la tête vers lui, le regard fuyant. Et c'était plus fort que lui. Ce visage et cette façon d'être l'attirait plus qu'il ne devrait. Aimer Naruto, c'était si facile, si dit-il. L'argenté posa le pour et le contre, puit repassa sa main sur le visage du blond, d'une manière beaucoup plus franche. Il le désirait réellement, en cet instant. Cette manière qu'il avait de le regarder, cette dévotion dans ces yeux. Tout le rendait absolument désirable. Il comprit au fur et à mesure qu'il y pensait, que ce désir profond allait plus loin que de la simple attirance physique. Combien de temps ça faisait maintenant ? Au point qu'il ne s'en rende même pas lui-même compte ? Le blond ferma les yeux, crispé, mais savourant tant qu'il le pouvait le touché de sa main brulante sur sa pommette. Ce touché dont il avait tant rêvé. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, dans un geste suppliant. Résigné, et totalement mis à nu, il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« Je t'aime… Depuis longtemps déjà. » Murmura-t-il.

Le poids sur ses épaules s'en alla, et Naruto s'apprêtait à se lever, envahis par la honte. Mais le bras de Kakashi le retint.

« Reste là. S'il te plait. »

Il se stoppa dans son action, et finit par relever les yeux, se perdant dans la noirceur infinie de ceux de Kakashi. Naruto voulait fuir, très loin. Il avait rêvé de ces instants. Celui où peut être il aurait pu toucher son Sensei d'une autre manière. Celui où il lui avouait qu'il l'aimait depuis des années. Il en avait rêvé, mais jamais il n'avait pu envisager que l'Hatake l'embrasserais si soudainement, sans aucune raison. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, imité par le Jounin. Il joua avec ses doigts un moment, tant l'attente était un supplice. Mais aucun d'eux n'osa parler, jusqu'à ce que Naruto rajoute, brisé par ce silence.

« Je peux partir, tu sais. J'en avais juste marre… De devoir le cacher. »

Le blond n'était sûrement pas un modèle de discernement, pas vrais ? C'est ce que le gris se demanda. Il eut un rictus à la voix amusé et désolé, attirant Naruto vers lui d'une main dans ses cheveux et embrassa son front.

« Tu es définitivement mauvais pour lire entre les lignes, Naruto. Et le fait est que je ne suis pas doué non plus avec mes mots. » S'excusa-t-il, gêné.

Le Jinchuriki cligna des yeux, surpris. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, non. Mais il n'était naturellement pas doué pour les sens caché. Il préféré aller directement au fond des choses, sans détours. Kakashi sembla l'avoir compris, et ainsi décida d'agir plutôt que de parler. Une nouvelle fois, et d'une façon beaucoup plus direct, le Jounin prit possession des lèvres de Naruto, y plaçant toute l'émotion qu'il y pouvait, et il ne savait pas comment réagir à ça. Et plus que n'importe quel combat, il avait peur de l'issue de cette situation. Il se laissa simplement faire, fatigué de résister. Kakashi le poussa doucement contre le matelas, approfondissant le baiser. Il se sépara de Naruto observant sa réaction. Il gardait obstinément les yeux clos, réticent. Kakashi s'empara tendrement de la main tremblotante de l'Uzumaki et la déposa sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur. Il battait fort, si fort, et si vite. Ils semblaient enfin comprendre. L'atmosphère changea drastiquement. Naruto glissa ses mains vers le visage de Kakashi. Il prit le temps de le détailler. Il redessina la courbe de son nez, descendant jusqu'à ses fines lèvres, parcourant sa mâchoire, et remonta jusque dans sa chevelure argenté, ce que l'ainé interpréta comme une invitation. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. La chaleur les gagnaient l'un comme l'autre. Le baiser se faisait pressant, impatient. Presque sauvage. Kakashi perdait ses moyens. Il n'avait jamais remarqué comme Naruto pouvait être à la fois si fort, et en même temps si fragile. Si beau. _Sensuel_. Il glissa une main baladeuse sous son t-shirt, caressant sa peau tannée, parcourant la moindre parcelle de cette peau si douce. Par la même, il en profita pour se faire une place dans le creux de sa nuque, et huma son enivrant parfum de cannelle. Et c'est sans réfléchir qu'il commença à lécher, et mordiller cette zone qu'il découvrit sensible chez le blond. Une flamme s'était allumée. Et s'il restait un tant soit peu de raisons en Kakashi à cet instant, Il jeta tout par la fenêtre lorsqu'il sentit la virilité de Naruto prendre forme sous lui, à mesure qu'il mordillait son échine, accentuant au passage sa propre excitation. Il était haletant, et surtout il en voulait plus. Il leva ses yeux vers un certain gris dans le même état que lui. Et machinalement, ses hanches se mouvaient toutes seules. Kakashi grogna dans sa nuque, hottant par la même cet affreux t-shirt orange que portait Naruto, qui se laissa faire docilement, trop embrumé par le désir. Le blond laissa survoler ses mains habillement sur le dos de son homologue, évitant les blessures que Kakashi lui-même semblait avoir oublié, se concentrant sur la sensation que lui procurait cette peau brulante sous ses doigts. Comme pour ne pas l'oublier, se dit le gris, ses sens toujours en alerte. Il se redressa légèrement au-dessus du visage de l'Uzumaki.

« Tu es sûr ? » questionna-t-il.

Naruto lui répondit par un coup de rein impatient, les yeux toujours vitreux.

« Tu poses vraiment la question ? »

Le gris haussa les épaules. 'Sait-on jamais.' Se dit-t-il. Il voulait faire les choses bien. Mais honnêtement, ses pensées s'alignaient à peine correctement. Et son érection lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il ne répondrait plus de rien. Naruto passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Kakashi, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leurs langues se mêlaient, et leurs dents s'entrechoquaient maladroitement dans la hâte. Le gris laissa voguer sa main vers le bas ventre de Naruto, lui arrachant un gémissement, qui le surprit lui-même. Il essaya de retenir sa voix dès lors, déplaisant à Kakashi, déterminé à lui faire crier son nom, et son nom seul. Il lui arracha presque ses derniers vêtements, malgré les protestations de son presque amant. La vision qui s'offrit à lui était à peine gérable pour ce qui lui restait de retenue. Le corps de Naruto était d'une luxure déconcertante, et la nature lui avait vraiment fait des cadeaux. Le fait qu'il soit totalement inconscient de l'effet qu'il était capable de produire relevait de l'indécence. Il cachait son visage gêné, mais Kakashi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se pencha vers son torse, lécha un de ses téton, et instantanément, il le sentit se cambrer sous lui. Il descendit alors langoureusement, se délectant de ses nombreux soupirs, et avec une patience défiant les plus grands sages, il se retint de ne pas le prendre immédiatement, sans préparation. Il souffla légèrement sur son bas ventre. Naruto retenu son souffle. Il cherchait définitivement à le faire craquer, et à ce petit jeu, il refusait de perdre. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, tandis que Kakashi se dirigeait dangereusement vers son aine, suçotant et baisant chaque parcelle de ce corps si envoutant. Et à cet instant, Naruto parût horrifier. Il n'allait quand même pas oser ? S'offusqua-t-il intérieurement. Et il n'eut pas le temps d'en penser beaucoup plus, lorsqu'il sentit la bouche brulante de son amant sur son érection. Il se mordit de toutes ses forces, cambré à l'extrême, plaquant une main sur sa bouche, et une main dans les cheveux de l'Hatake. Il voulait lui dire d'arrêter. C'était tellement gênant, et pourtant c'était tellement bon. Et s'il ouvrait la bouche, alors il s'avouerait vaincu. Et lui vaincu, fois d'Uzumaki, jamais ! Il tenta de reprendre son souffle comme il put. Kakashi non plus, ne voulait pas abandonner son idée. Il aimait ça. L'idée que Naruto se retienne l'excitait à en devenir dingue. Il passa sa langue de la base de sa verge remontant langoureusement, testant ses réactions, cherchant ses points les plus sensibles. Et lorsqu'il la prit entièrement en bouche, la prise sur ses cheveux se resserra de surprise. Il n'en tenu pas compte. De toute façon il ne craignait pas la douleur, au niveau du cuire chevelue. Il était obnubilé par son odeur musqué, et ses soupirs, rien d'autre ne l'obsédait plus. Et lorsqu'il accéléra la cadence, beaucoup trop près de l'extase, Naruto finit par craquer, et Kami-sama l'en témoigne, jamais il n'eut entendu de voix quémandeuse aussi sexy que la siennes.

« K… Kakashi… ! »

Une vague de chaleur rendit son bas ventre plus douloureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il leva son regard vers Naruto. Lui, ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'il soit proche de venir, ou si le regard chaud de son ancien Sensei lui rappelait réellement celui d'un loup affamé. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

« C'est toi que je veux… Kakashi. »

Il était à deux doigts de craquer. Vraiment à rien. Mais il se fit tout de même violence. Il n'avait absolument aucune connaissance des expériences sexuelles de Naruto – Heureusement ou pas, d'ailleurs. - Et même s'il n'avait pas été vierge, il ne voulait pas le prendre sans préparation. De toute manière, sans préparation 'ça ne passera jamais' il en était certain. Et sans s'en vanter, il n'était pas vraiment à plaindre côté matériel. Il se pencha alors vers la table de chevet, en sortit un tube de lubrifiant, en prit une noisette, et d'un geste à la fois tendre et diablement explicite, l'incita à tenir ses jambe afin d'y préparer son entré. Naruto avait viré cramoisie, mais il avait conscience que vue la taille, ça allait probablement lui faire mal. Une petite angoisse vint alors le taquiner. Kakashi était concentré à l'extrême. Se répétant que leurs première fois devait être la plus parfaite, et la moins douloureuse possible. Il embrassa ses cuisses, les lécha, occupa l'esprit de Naruto tendit qu'il glissa un doigt en lui, le plus doucement possible. Passé la gêne et après quelques va et viens, le blond en réclamant toujours plus, il y introduisit un second, puis un troisième, sans oublier de s'occuper de son érection. Naruto gémissait, devenait ivre lorsqu'il toucha de ses doigts cette zone de son corps, profondément enfouit.

« K.. Kakashii, je t'en s.. upplis ! Ah !

_ Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendue, grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_ P.. Prends-moi ! »

Ses dernières barrières cédèrent face à cette supplique. Il empoigna ses fesses avec une animosité mal dissimulé, et le ramena vers lui, se positionnant dans son entrée. Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, maintenant ses jambes, et sans plus de réflexion, il le pénétra. Naruto n'oublierait jamais l'expression de Kakashi lorsqu'il plissa les yeux. Il était serré, et ce n'était pas peu de le dire. Mais c'était tellement bon. Il attendit quelques instants, attentifs au blond et attendit qu'il amorce le premier mouvement de hanche, signe qu'il était prêt, qu'il le voulait. Il n'eut pas à attendre plus longtemps. Dans un geste des plus explicites, Naruto l'invita à aller et venir. Le Jounin fit preuve d'une retenue à la limite du supportable. Il n'en était pas à sa première fois, pas même avec un homme. Et pourtant, ce qu'il ressentait s'en rapprochait réellement. Jamais il n'avait dû se retenir de venir, rien qu'au premier allé. Quant à l'état de Naruto, il n'était pas mieux. Sa vision était trouble, et tout ce qu'il percevait, c'était cette envie insatiable d'en avoir toujours plus. Il leva les bras vers la nuque brillante de Kakashi, qui le prit soigneusement dans ses bras, quoique néanmoins hâtivement, et l'assis sur lui, dévorant son cou dans sa transe, trouvant la cadence idéal. La voix de Naruto résonnait parfaitement dans la pièce, enveloppant les différents bruit de sucions qu'il trouvait affreusement gênant, mais tout de même diablement érotiques. Et au fur et à mesure que son écho s'accentuait, et qu'il sentait le gris buter sur sa prostate, il vit sa fin venir. Il s'accrocha au dos de l'Hatake, gémissant son nom. Kakashi lui répondit d'une voix rauque. Lui aussi s'apprêtait à jouir. Et sur un dernier coup de reins, ils partirent tous les deux au nirvana dans un gémissement sourd. Naruto papillonna des yeux un moment, tentant de reprendre son souffle, blottit contre le Jounin. Il réalisait seulement ce qui venait de se passer. Il venait. De coucher. Avec Kakashi-sensei. Il sentit sa prise devenir plus ferme. L'argenté avait niché sa tête dans son coup, dans un geste tendre.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il.

Et si selon lui, ses actes l'avaient largement prouvé, l'entendre le lui souffler à l'oreille le secoua tellement qu'il en pleura.

La nuit était déjà tombée, sur Konoha. Naruto s'était endormis, après une bonne douche chaude. Kakashi quand à lui, se contentait de le regarder dormir, caressant ses cheveux blond, pensif. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne frapper à la porte. Il était déjà 23h. Qui pouvait bien toquer à cette heure-ci ? Il enjamba son amant, sans le réveiller, se cogna le tibia dans la table de chevet, jura, enfila son masque dans une contorsion totalement risible. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il déglutit.

« Yo, Sakura.

_ Kakashi-sensei. S'inclina-t-elle. Naruto est là ?

_ Maa…, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

_ Il n'est pas chez lui. C'est les gardes qui m'ont dit qu'il vous avait ramené chez vous. Je suis juste passée m'assurer que tout allait bien, elle le jaugea de haute en bas. Mais je suppose que oui, gloussa-t-elle. Il n'y a pas que des blessures de guerre, par ici.

_ Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir avoir cette conversation, se défendit-il coincé.

_ Je ne suis pas si bête. Enfin. Vous n'avez pas l'air mort, alors je suppose que je peux rentrer chez moi. Bonne nuit Sensei ! »

Elle s'inclina à nouveau et Kakashi lui fit un simple signe de main, gêné. « Bonne nuit Sakura. » conclu-t-il. Tout Konoha devait être au courant, désormais. Il connaissait la capacité qu'avait la jeune fille à raconter 60 anecdotes plus ou moins confidentiel à son ami Ino. Mais cette idée le fit sourire. Naruto était à lui. Et il comptait bien le prouver au monde. Il ferma la porte, et se sentit rapidement envelopper par une paire de bras bien plus frêles et mâte que les siens, le faisant sourire. Il se retourna, et Naruto lui retira son masque, un sourire enfantin scotché sur son visage.

« Bas les masques, monsieur Hatake. » plaisanta-t-il.

Et sur ces mots il l'embrassa.

 _Kakashi, dis-moi Kakashi. Je sais à quoi tu penses, quand tu portes ton masque. Tes sourires, tes lèvres et tes dents, sont des trésors qui m'appartiennent. Tu n'as pas peur, et moi non plus. J'aime me voir dans tes yeux, et j'aime cet air d'imbécile heureux que tu peux avoir des fois, Kakashi. Je ne me pose plus autant de question, parce que j'ai eu mes réponses, en t'observant au-delà de ton livre. Merci, Kakashi. Ces regards si tendre sont les plus beaux du monde, et je ne pourrais plus jamais me battre sans. Kakashi, mon cher Kakashi._

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Bonsoir bonsoir, les amis. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS, écrit entre 2 chapitres de Grisaille. (Dont la suite arrivera quant à elle, Dimanche sans fautes !) Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, sur son dernier chapitre (Mention spécial à Patmol et Lunard, vous m'avez vraiment vraiment fait rire, et je vous remercie beaucoup !) Je ne manquerais pas de vous répondre. J'espère que ce One Shot écrit sur un coup de tête vous aura plu. Je suis vraiment fan de ce pairring, et je n'hésiterais pas à en écrire pas mal. ^^ Des gros bisous à vous et à bientôt !**_

 _ **Rune.**_


End file.
